


Purpose

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Lance knew not to play games with Shiro if he didn't want to get wrecked. The problem was just ... he loved getting wrecked.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drag0nWr1tes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, Dragon! I hope you enjoy reading your gift just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Lance had known very well what he was doing when he sidled up to the tall, handsome guy at the bar. He knew he often seemed oblivious, even preferred it that way, and it was definitely the facade he kept up when he bumped into the man, blinking up at him with his wide eyes full of surprise and his lips mumbling apologies.

But he knew the type of guy that man was, an unmated alpha with a scent that might have been irresistible to anyone else but Lance. He had known while making his way across the room that the guy would grunt at him first, annoyed but mostly unperturbed, before doing a quick double take and changing his posture, opening up, turning towards him.

Lance waved for the bartender and called out his order, slapped a few bills on the counter before looking back up at the stranger who was eyeing him like some especially delicious dessert.

"I already told you I'm sorry", Lance repeated, voice just a little too quiet in the noisy room, so quiet the man had to lean closer. A sharp grin flashed across handsome features, wide enough to be seen from the other side of the bar. Excellent.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous. Pretty little thing like you can get up even more close and personal, if you’re interested..."

Lance gave a bashful laugh, lashes fluttering as his gaze flicked down, the perfect picture of a flustered omega as he reached up to rub at his neck. The touch so close to his scent glands was arousing, sending hot little shocks down his spine to pool low and simmering in his abdomen. He was careful not too turn too far, though. Careful not to show off the other side of his neck.

"Why don't you stay for a while, hm?" A broad hand reached out to tuck a strand of dark hair behind Lance's ear and he glanced up at the man who was even closer now, crowding against him, pushing him into the bar stool at his side. Lance swallowed hard, felt the hot simmer boil up into burning heat, a want for more that must have already seeped into his scent...

"I can smell how needy you are, princess. I could show you a good time..."

Before Lance could even begin searching for an answer that would stall just a little longer a pale hand landed on the guy's broad shoulder, settling down like a weight that wouldn't allow any excuses. Snarling the guy turned around, ready to defend what he already perceived as his omega, his playmate for the night, but when he completed the motion his expression fell.

Lance had always known what he was doing. He'd known when he bumped into the guy, when he'd played the coy little omega, when the arousal pooled hot and perfect in his abdomen and seeped into his scent for everyone close enough to smell. He'd always known about the reactions he would provoke but the actual, menacing glare on Shiro's face and the deep, rumbling growl as he confronted the man who dared to try and touch his mate, that was enough to set Lance ablaze.

"I would think about that if I were you", Shiro growled, fingers digging deep into the guy's shoulder, hard enough to make him wince. "That's my mate you're talking to."

For a second it seemed like the guy was about to protest, like he might just stand up and fight Shiro and Lance felt incredibly guilty for starting to get wet at the thought alone. But then he looked back at Lance one last time, eyes dragging up and down his lanky frame before turning back to Shiro, slowly raising his hands in a calming gesture.

Lance let out a relieved breath at the same time that his stomach churned in disappointment.

"Hey, I didn't know he was mated, I don't want any trouble."

"No, you don't", Shiro agreed, voice still low and dangerously even as he used his tight grip on the other man's shoulder to steer him away from the counter and give him a light shove. "Now leave."

The guy followed the low command without as much as a word of protest, stumbling away from them and not looking back as Shiro took his place at the bar, sliding close to Lance.

"You...", he rumbled, reaching out to wrap and arm around his mate's waist and pulling him close. The small gesture was enough to make Lance squirm with arousal.

He had always known what he was doing and now he got to reap what he'd sown.

"You did that on purpose..."

"No idea what you're talking about", Lance chirped, not quite mastering the innocent tone he'd been aiming for when Shiro looked at him like that, with a burning desire in his eyes and traces of residual anger in the set of his jaw. Lance would have felt bad if he weren't also vibrating with need and excitement. It wasn't his fault that his mate was this easy to rile up when he was close to his rut and a riled up Shiro was too good to not enjoy thoroughly.

So Lance twisted around until he could press the length of his back against Shiro's broad chest, moulding his body against the familiar shapes of Shiro's hard muscles. The touch was enough to set his skin on fire even though they were still separated by too many layers of clothing. When he wiggled his ass back against his mate's crotch he could feel the stirring hardness, the promise of his mate’s thick arousal enough to make him groan quietly.

One of Shiro's arms moved to wrap around his waist, pulling Lance even closer as his head dipped down to nose along his mate's jaw, then gliding down to his neck.

"You're insufferable", Shiro grunted but the way he rolled his hips forward in a subtle but oh so effective movement told an entirely different story. "Letting that guy talk to you like that ... who does he think he is..."

Sighing quietly Lance tipped his head back against Shiro's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of hot breath against his neck when his mate started to mouth at the scars Lance had hidden away so carefully earlier, when talking to that other guy. The scars that were proof he was claimed, proof he already belonged to the only alpha he'd ever need.

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson", Lance suggested, voice low and head tipped to the side so he could whisper directly into Shiro's ear. "Remind me who I belong to."

A groan, low and rumbling, deep enough Lance could feel the vibrations spread through his entire body, sharp teeth against his already sensitive neck, trailing the mating scars.

Then broad, strong hands at his hips, grabbing him and spinning him around until Shiro could press hungry lips against Lance's, claiming him in a way that still wasn't enough for either of them, even though it was all they could do, in the middle of a pub as they were.

Shiro's eyes were still burning when they parted, looking down at Lance like he was barely controlling himself enough to not just throw his mate down on the bar and take him right here and now, in front of everyone including the guy who'd dared to even look at Lance. But it seemed that even provoked and close to his rut Shiro had some sense left in him because the next moment he grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him away from the bar, winding their way through the crowd until they arrived at an old wooden door, deep red paint already chipped in some places.

Lance knew it was the door to the men's room, knew what Shiro was planning the moment he laid eyes on the door and he was more than ready to go through with his mate's plan. But right before passing through Shiro stopped and stood still for just a moment, looking at Lance with a gaze that was still burning even though something else played into his expression as well by now.

Despite the outright feral nature of Shiro's jealousy at times and the pressing need he had stoked up between them so knowingly Lance could always trust his mate to have nothing but his best interest at heart. It made his stomach pull tight in the sweetest of sensations to see that flicker of concern and the low question of "Do you want to?" only made the feeling that much more intense.

He scooted closer, their bodies brushing together again, this time in the shadows of the bar's most hidden corner. Wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck Lance pushed himself close, rolled his hips forward against his mate's thigh so Shiro could feel the shape of his half hard cock, leaving no room for further questions. But Lance had always liked to talk. So he raised up to his toes and leaned forward to whisper into Shiro's ear.

"What let you fuck me silly in some dirty bathroom stall? Make you pound me hard enough everyone out here can hear my screams and know I'm yours? I don't know ... what do you think...?"

With another growl that was more felt than heard Shiro wrapped strong arms around Lance's waist, teeth finding the sensitive skin of his neck again as he pushed a thigh between Lance's legs.

The omega let out a heated moan, knees already buckling under the sudden stimulation, always like wax in Shiro's hands. The next thing he knew he was pushed into the men's room and slammed back against the door, Shiro's teeth sinking into scarred skin as they rutted against another, sighs and moans and growls caught in the heated air between them.

But it wasn't enough, didn't leave Lance screaming and Shiro satisfied with his claim, so they stumbled further until Shiro could slam a stall door shut behind them and press his mate against the creaking wood.

"Mine...", Shiro rumbled, eyes wild as he stared down at Lance, hips still rocking forward in what must have been some kind of unconscious movement. Lance couldn't help but smirk as he tangled his hands in silver hair.

"All yours", he agreed, inhaling deeply at the intoxicating scent of his mate. Now that they were in a more confined space it was much easier to pick up on the notes of pre-rut arousal mixing into Shiro's usually so mellow and comforting scent, sharp notes of black pepper and ginger that Lance had learned to mean nothing but all kinds of wonderful things for their already exciting sex life.

He could spend hours just rutting against another, breathing in that scent and listening to Shiro's growls, but that was never the plan and so he wasn't too disappointed when Shiro pulled him into an almost bruising kiss before grabbing his hips and spinning him around. Lance slammed into the stall wall with a muted moan, always enjoying his mate being this forceful, and propped himself up with his elbows against the cool wood.

The material groaned under his weight and Lance huffed a quiet laugh, head falling back against Shiro's shoulder when he felt determined hands sliding down his front to grab the buckle of his belt.

"You're not wasting any time, love", he teased, his voice already rough with want and not even the playful words could hide the fact that he was already rock hard in his jeans, hips tilting forward to make the angle less awkward for Shiro.

There was a low grunt, teeth finding the delicate arc of his ear and sinking into it, the nipping leaving a sharp but very much welcome pain that made Lance gasp in delight and squirm in barely contained need.

"Want you", Shiro growled as he finally unbuckled the belt and all but tore Lance's pants open, one rough hand reaching inside to push his boxer briefs down and wrap calloused fingers around his hard length. Lance felt his knees buckle, a high whine trapped in the back of his throat as his eyes fluttered closed. He had known the touch was coming but nothing could have prepared him for the way Shiro grabbed him, squeezing hard as he slid his fist up and down Lance's twitching cock.

"Fuck...", he whimpered, hips thrusting forward, wordlessly encouraging his mate to keep going and Shiro huffed another breath and kissed his temple, a loving gesture that was just a bit too sweet for how perfectly hard he squeezed the length between his fingers.

"And don't you forget who's touching you..."

The low growl made Lance's cock twitch and his hole leak, the smell of his slick spreading between them more and more with each passing second, mingling with the scent of Shiro's rut and arousal, with Lance's own need.

"N-never...", he forced out, teeth gritted around the hot feeling of desperation flaring in his guts. Shiro's strokes gave him the perfect pleasure but they were too slow and controlled to really do anything but tease, making him long for more. At the same time he was getting wetter and wetter, greedy hole opening and preparing to be taken, the scent of a virile alpha, his alpha, enough to make his head spin the longer he breathed it in, intoxicating, robbing him of his senses.

"Say it", Shiro rumbled, hand gliding down in an excruciatingly slow slide to firmly wrap around the base of Lance's cock. "Say my name, Lance..."

Lance twitched and whined helplessly, hips rocking forward but being unable to make Shiro take up the motion of his wrist again. No matter how teasing, it had been so much better than the tight pressure around his base, staving off any hope of an orgasm he'd had before, no matter how far away.

"Shiro...", he soon complied, the name all but shuddering out of him as he surrendered to it, to all of it. This was what he had worked for, after all. For Shiro to want him so badly they wouldn't even be able to make it back to their apartment. Now the only thing he could do was give in to his mate's needs and pray to keep up with them.

An even tighter squeeze, Shiro's hand slowly, ever so slowly gliding up his length and making him drip precome.

"Again."

"Shiro. Shiro!"

A low growl as his mate's free hand came to rest in the dip of his spine, warm and heavy, a wonderful presence that still left Lance yearning for more.

"Good boy." The rumble was low enough to vibrate all the way into Lance's very bones, knees buckling and hole dripping slick. The next moment the hand in the small of his back slid even lower and grabbed the back of his jeans, all but tearing them down until the stiff fabric bunched up around Lance's thighs.

The cool air of the bathroom hit his heated skin, a feeling that wasa strangely comfortable and left him purring because he knew all too well where this was going, what would come next. Or at least that was what he thought because when Shiro's palm came down on his bare cheek with a loud smack. Lance jumped and whined in surprise.

It didn't really hurt, only left a hot tingle in its wake and still it was enough to have Lance feeling overwhelmed and at his mate's mercy, just like he'd always wanted. Another smack left him writhing against the wood but caught between the wall and Shiro's firm body there was nowhere for him to go, no way to escape the repeated hits that started stinging more and more the longer Shiro kept going.

But no matter how often Shiro hit him or crossed back over the parts he had already worked into a pretty, pink flush, the feeling never had him writhing in anything but excitement and arousal.

"Why am I not hearing you beg for forgiveness?", his mate growled and Lance could hear the burning lust in every slow syllable, the familiar sound of Shiro's need only making the sweet ache in his abdomen pull tighter, let the burn across his cheeks flare brighter.

Fingers scrambling against the smooth, cool surface he gasped with the next hit, hips straining backwards to offer himself up to whatever his mate planned on doing to him.

"I'm sorry!", he whined, smirk already pulling on his lips before he even continued, turning his head just enough so he could throw a glance over his shoulder, look at the stern expression on his mate's face, the concentrated set of silver brows and the telltale fire burning in stormy eyes.

"I'm so sorry you're not fucking me yet..."

"You little..." Shiro didn't even finish that thought, too overtaken by whatever emotions Lance's playful words brought up in him. Probably annoyance. Among a whole new rush of hot arousal.

A deafening smack, loud enough to reverberate from the tiled walls of the bathroom and Lance yelped and dripped slick, smearing the wetness between his thighs as he wiggled with his ass still thrust out.

Broad, strong hands came to grab his hips and shove him forward into the creaking divider, air knocked out of Lance's lungs at the sudden push.

The next thing he felt was the rough drag of Shiro’s jeans against his sensitive, flushed backside, the hard, thick outline of his mate’s arousal pushed between his cheeks where it easily slid through the slick smeared across his skin.

For a moment breathing became incredibly hard as Lance choked on the air in his own lungs, whole body shuddering but unable to do anything about the intensely teasing way his mate held him, rutting against him with low grunts caught in the back of his throat.

“Don’t you worry”, came the rasp of Shiro’s voice when he bent down to breathe the words right into Lance’s ear, “I’ll fuck you good, my naughty little omega.”

Lance shuddered, knees buckling and barely staying upright, only keeping himself on his feet thanks to the support of Shiro’s hands still cupping his hips, fingertips pressing into tan skin.

“Please...” The whine was completely involuntary, escaping him while his skin burned ever hotter and his hips tried to strain back against Shiro’s crotch, tried to get more of that deliciously teasing, mind numbing friction. “Please, Shiro … I need...”

“Can’t apologize like a good boy but begging still works, hm?”

It was not a real reprimand but still lit his skin on fire, made his cheeks burn and his cock throb where it bobbed helplessly and untouched, yearning for the tight grip of Shiro’s fingers. Instead he got the slow, teasing drag of a covered hardness thrust against his dripping backside, a silent promise for more but not even close to what he really needed at that moment.

So if Shiro wanted an apology, a real one, before he continued … well, Lance could deliver.

“I’m sorry”, he rasped and it wasn’t even hard, not when it was only him and Shiro and his reward would be just what he had wanted all this time. “For … for trying to make you jealous. I’m sorry, Shiro.”

His mate hummed but the sound was not as heated as before, the tip of Shiro’s nose slowly nudging against his temple as the man kept up the teasing grind of his hips, pulling Lance back into the throbbing rhythm.

“You did make me jealous...”, Shiro rasped, yanking Lance’s hips even closer and grunting roughly as his cock twitched, Lance felt the movement even through rough denim and his mouth all but watered.

“But you did it for this, didn’t you...”

Another rough thrust and this one made Lance whimper with need, teeth sinking deep into his lower lip, almost deep enough to draw blood.

“You did it so I would claim you, so I’d take you and make you mine all over again...”

Shiro pulled back for a moment, one of his hands letting go of Lance’s hip as he reached down to pop the button of his jeans open. The noise of the zipper being pulled down made goosebumps race along Lance’s arms and he trembled, dizzy with anticipation.

A moment later Shiro pressed his hips forward against Lance again but this time he had shoved down his jeans far enough so Lance could feel the hot length of his erection slip between his cheeks without any clothing left between them. Another wave of slick gushed out of him, immediately coating his mate’s dick, preparing it for what was to come. Or at least for what he hoped was to come sooner rather than later.

“M-maybe...”, he panted, canting his hips back to allow his mate even easier access, tempt him into finally giving in and allowing both of them what they’d been craving for way too long already. But of course Shiro wasn’t that kind. Of course he’d lean down once again to drag his lips over the raised scars along Lance’s neck, flicking his tongue out to taste the salty skin as he thrust his slick cock right between his willing omega’s cheeks.

“I bet you wouldn’t have minded me doing this right outside for everyone to watch. For him to watch...”

“Shiro…”

The bite was anything but unexpected, already tender skin abused even more. But while Shiro was still worrying their mating bite, the very proof of their bond, between his teeth, the tip of his cock caught against the rim of Lance’s leaking, relaxed opening.

Lance yelped and jumped, fingers scrambling across the wooden divider he was still pressed against. At first he thought it was an accident, that Shiro’s intense grinding was bound to make this happen sooner or later. But then it happened again while his mate held him still and rolled his hips forward. Then again and again until the dripping length was lined up perfectly and with the next roll of his hips Shiro just slid inside him, deep and smooth, not stopping before most of his hard length was buried in Lance’s quivering body.

“Shhhhh...”, Shiro soothed, one hand petting along Lance’s hair while the other still held him steady. “Hush now, beautiful. You might have all kinds of naughty ideas but no one outside is allowed to even hear your pleasure. It’s all mine. You’re all mine.”

“Yours...”, Lance agreed, unsure how exactly he managed to even form the word when his entire body was shaking, senses overwhelmed by the sudden fullness after being teased for so long as well as the intense scent of his mate that had only become stronger and stronger until it was all he could smell, invading his very consciousness.

The hand that had been petting his hair moments ago slid deeper to cover his mouth but before Lance could voice any muffled protest Shiro pulled out only to thrust back into him and that was enough to make him feel grateful for the makeshift gag.

The thrust was anything but gentle, especially considering they were only just getting started and it had Lance yelping with overwhelmed pleasure and burning need. Shiro was so deep, so thick and heavy inside him but Lance’s body accepted him willingly as well, more than used to the overwhelming intrusion and relaxing around him perfectly, easing the way with a continuous stream of dripping slick that made every thrust squelch and coated the insides of Lance’s thighs as it rolled down his skin and soaked into his jeans.

"Fuck you're wet, gorgeous...", Shiro grunted as he buried himself deep, weight of his body pressing Lance against the creaking wood that felt like it might give in to their movements sooner or later. One of Shiro's arm came to brace against it as well, caging Lance in who just whined at the feeling of being covered so completely, a high pitched sound that was mostly muffled by Shiro's fingers.

"So naughty for me ... open up so nicely..."

Lance felt his eyes cross and his lashes flutter, back melting against the hard line of Shiro's body draped against his heated skin. A muffled sigh escaped him, then a stuttered little noise as his relaxation and unconscious movement impaled him even deeper on Shiro's dick.

"Not as sassy when you're stuffed full of cock, are you?"

If there weren't warm fingers pressed against his lips Lance would have begged. As is was though he could only offer himself as appealingly as possible, tilt his hips back, let out quiet, keening noises that had Shiro throb and twitch inside him. He knew what his mate liked and what he loved and Shiro loved nothing more than Lance giving in to his every whim.

The moment dragged on for an eternity, Lance's stretched hole fluttering around the welcome intrusion, whole body wordlessly begging for more as Shiro just stood there pressed against him, letting Lance feel every minute shift, every slight roll of those powerful hips that wouldn't give him what they both needed so badly.

Lance was close to reaching up and prying those stifling fingers away so he could beg for real, when Shiro pulled out of him slowly, teasingly. The thrust that followed had the wooden divider creaking and shaking and Lance moaned his enthusiasm into Shiro's palm, lashes fluttering and hole squeezing, dripping...

He had no idea what had finally convinced Shiro to give it to him like they were both craving, but he couldn't wonder about that for long. Not when his mate fucked him this fast and rough, thrusting into him over and over, like he wanted to pound Lance straight through the divider and into the next stall.

"That's a good boy", Shiro grunted at one point, breathless as he kept grinding deep before pulling out and sinking back inside, an insistent, sensual roll of his hips that made Lance tremble. "Always ready to be taken, aren't you? My perfect little omega..."

Lance whimpered and squirmed, fingers skidding across the smooth wood as the heat rolled through his body, overtaking him in a wild crescendo of want and need and helplessness.

But there was something about the blazing heat in his veins that made breathing harder, especially with his mouth covered like that, something that made his skin pull tight and his heart freeze for a beat or two. From one moment to the next the things that had made him moan in delight before, the sheer intensity of his mate’s all encompassing presence, were too much and he wiggled, shifted his weight.

Before he could tap their signal out against the smooth wooden surface Shiro was already pulling back, taking his hand away and leaning backwards, giving Lance more room to breathe.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here", his mate assured and somewhere in the needy, panicked haze that was his mind Lance realized that his smell must have changed enough for his mate to pick up on it in a matter of seconds. "I'll always take good care of you. Come here..."

With that Shiro pulled out and spun Lance around and it was muscle memory alone that made Lance jump up when strong hands grabbed his waist and lifted him. His legs had been wrapped around those hips countless times and that was where they found themselves again soon enough, heels locked in the small of Shiro's back as his mate held him strong and sure.

The divider was cool against his shoulders when Shiro tipped him back enough to rest against it but Lance welcomed the feeling, the change of pace and room to breathe that was granted to him like that.

When their eyes met there was concern lingering in Shiro's expression, even though it didn't come close to chasing away the lingering lust and burning hunger on his mate's face.

"Better?", Shiro asked, leaning forward to nudge his nose against Lance's in a sweet, caring gesture that made his heart flutter happily.

Lance had to take a moment to swallow, revelling in the tenderness they found even when sneaking in a quick, dirty, possessive fuck in a pub's bathroom.

Sucking in a cool breath of air Lance nodded, letting his head tip back against the divider with a muted thud. This was good. Less cramped and claustrophobic than the position they were in before. He could breathe like this, move on his own … and besides, being able to look at his mate while they had some fun was always a good thing in his book.

"Yeah", he breathed, taking another quiet moment to smile at his mate and enjoy the handsome smile he earned back. Then he wiggled his hips again, twisting slightly in Shiro's secure grip. "Come on ... fuck me, big guy?"

A low, rumbling noise escaped from his mate and Lance sighed at the way it made heat prickle low in his abdomen, Shiro leaning forward to drag his lips along Lance's cheek.

"With pleasure", Shiro murmured, hot breath against Lance's ear causing goosebumps to race down his spine and this ... this was better, this was perfect. Still incredibly intense but not as as much as to have his heart racing in anything but excitement and arousal.

Held by Shiro's strong arms Lance was free to run his own hands across his mate's back, feel the shift over powerful muscles as his mate moved, then reached down, holding Lance propped up with just one arm, to guide his cock back to the dripping entrance. The first bump of the smooth tip was more than welcome and soon Lance tilted his hips a little more until his mate could sink inside, slow and steady and perfectly filling.

With the change in position Shiro could reach even deeper, not stopping until he was buried completely, making Lance's lashes flutter and his toes curl.

"Oh, that's it ... that's good ... fuck." The mindless babble just escaped Lance but judging by the way he felt Shiro's cock throb and twitch inside him it had at least some effect. Needing more and closer he peeled his head away from the divider and instead let it fall against his mate's shoulder, curling his body forward so they were pressed together even more closely.

Tucked away and held by his mate Lance felt safe, the warm, expanding feeling in his chest a delicious addition to the heat still pooling in his abdomen, the way his cock still throbbed helplessly, bouncing against his abs.

Then Shiro shifted his weight, placed a warm hand across the nape of Lance's neck and gave a slow, deep thrust up into him.

From that point on everything was a little blurry around the edges, a little fuzzy. Lance knew that after a few slow, intense thrusts Shiro sped up again, pinning him against the divider and fucking into him like there was nothing else in the world that mattered, wild and lost like some kind of feral animal.

But he also knew that there were low, growled words that were so sweet they made Lance's heart ache. "Beautiful" and "Gorgeous" and "I love you" over and over again, stuttered and bleeding together and so deeply devoted Lance melted, with his toes curling and his lashes fluttering and his nails scratching deep lines into Shiro's back.

Then the warm hand left his neck and shifted down to wrap around his cock, Lance's entire body pulling taut at the touch and before he really knew what was happening he was tumbling over the edge, moaning and screaming and whimpering as Shiro fucked him through it, stroking him tight and fast while chasing his very own bliss.

Lance could feel it when Shiro lost himself inside him, grunting breathless noises and mumbling senseless syllables that sometimes still resembled the same, loving words he had murmured before.

Letting it all wash over him, the incredible closeness of his mate, the beautiful intimacy of their moment together, the delicious aftershocks still travelling through his body long after he had stopped spurting across Shiro's fingers ... all of it was perfect, exactly how it should be and Lance could let himself drift into the sensations without fear as long as his mate was with him.

His world only really came back into focus when Shiro slumped forward against him, a shuddering laugh leaving him and tickling along Lance's sensitive neck. Lance felt a lazy smirk creep onto his lips.

The thing about great sex with Shiro was that it made his mate adorably giggly. And that tiny, breathy laugh right there was only the beginning. Before his mate could break down in relaxed laughter though he shifted them both and kissed Lance deeply, the slide of his lips warm and soft and perfect in the lazy afterglow they were sharing.

In moments like these it was always just the two of them, no matter where they had managed to steal away a moment of privacy. No matter that right now they were still cramped together in a bathroom stall, no matter that someone could walk in any moment, just like all the time they had been busy together.

Even though it was deep and loving their kiss stayed relatively chaste, more on the sweeter side than the pure, burning hunger Shiro had shown him before and Lance enjoyed every moment just the way he had their hurried fuck before.

Then a low, rumbling laugh bubbled up from Shiro's chest and they parted, grinning at each other, still lost in the moment.

"You...", Shiro began, tongue sliding out to lick his lips and savour the last traces of Lance's taste, "are insufferable."

The words obviously weren't meant in any bad way and Lance didn't once doubt his mate's playful intentions so he rolled his shoulders, completely trusting Shiro to keep holding him up for now.

"Not my fault you get all territorial just cause I'm talking to some guy", he hummed like his mate would actually believe that playful comment, like Shiro hadn't seen right through him the moment he stepped up to the bar.

"You knew what you were doing." It was said with underlying laughter and Lance shrugged, arched his eyebrow with a cocky smile.

"You liked it", he reminded himself and his mate because well, that was what this had been all about, wasn't it? They played these kinds of games not to annoy and frustrate each other, they did it for the prickling tension and the hot arousal between them at every step and sway, they did it for the explosive sex and the wonderful, giggly high afterwards.

If Shiro didn't like getting riled up like that now and again Lance would have dropped the flirting with random guys at bars act months ago. But it always ended up working in both their favour, after all. So why stop with what was a well loved tradition between them by now?

Shiro's laughter ebbed away into a beautiful smile that made his eyes light up.

"Yeah", he said, a fond note in his voice that Lance allowed himself to drown in for a long, perfect moment. "Yeah, I did."

They were silent for some time after that, Lance curling against Shiro again to enjoy his warmth, the sweat under his clothes slowly cooling and leaving him shivering slightly. As soon as his mate noticed he was moving, carefully pulling out and setting Lance down, allowing him to pull up his pants and get dressed as far as he could, then shrugging out of his jacket do drape it over Lance's shoulders. It smelled so intensely of his mate that Lance almost got dizzy with it, the scent only having grown more pronounced and nuanced as he had been riled up.

"Here", Shiro smiled, leaning down to press a soft, lingering kiss against Lance's forehead and wrapping those strong, steady arms around him. Another one of these moments that was too tender to happen in this seedy bathroom. But Shiro would always treat him right, no matter where they were.

"Let's go home?", Lance suggested, experimentally shifting his weight and feeling his own wetness and Shiro's come drip out of him in a slow but steady trickle to seep into his already soaked jeans. He could really use a nice, hot shower and some nice, clean sheets to snuggle into alongside his perfect mate, yearning to surround himself with his warmth and scent and love.

Shiro nodded.

"Sure. It's just ... uhm..."

A bashful little chuckle, a broad palm raised to rub at his own neck. Lance frowned.

"You okay?", he asked, hands reaching up to splay against Shiro's chest. Had he missed something? Overlooked some kind of sign that anything about what they had just done wasn't quite alright by both of them? No, Shiro would have told him the moment he was uncomfortable. So what was this about?

His mind was still racing a mile a minute when Shiro shrugged helplessly, dropping the hand that had been rubbing at his neck.

"We might have ... jumpstarted something", he finally admitted, gesturing down between them. When Lance followed the motion with his eyes he saw what his mate was talking about.

Shiro had tucked himself away again, dutifully closed his pants to become more or less decent again but none of it could hide the fact that there still was a massive bulge, his erection very much obvious at a glance. Lance bit his lip, a sweet, aching pull low in his abdomen as his own cock gave a helpless, painful little twitch.

"Oh..."

It was the only thing he really could say with his mind going straight back into the gutter at the sight, hands sliding lower to press against hard abs. Shiro's rut was supposed to hit in a few days, not tonight. But apparently having to defend his mate from another Alpha had sped up the process significantly.

There went their weekend plans. Lance couldn't say he was too upset about that, though.

"I'm good for now but ... I'll probably want to ravish you again by the time we get home", Shiro mumbled, seeming almost embarrassed like they hadn't been through this together dozens of times already. Like they hadn't spent blissful days rolling in bed together, riding out the thrumming waves of Shiro's rut or sated the endless cravings Lance got during his heats. Like they hadn't spent some of their best days ruining their sheets and just about every surface of their apartment.

So if this naughty little stunt in the pub's restroom had only been the beginning to an amazing weekend then Lance was already looking forward to all the fun they would get to have. Then he shifted again, heart already flipping in his chest but hole still leaking uncomfortably.

"Can you maybe ... ravish me in the shower first?", he asked, kissing his thoughts of a slow night cuddling his mate goodbye without much remorse. They would still get to cuddle after all of this was done, after Shiro had fucked the rut out of his system, lain thorough claim on his mate and confirmed their bond once more.

Shiro huffed a relieved laugh, like he had expected anything but utter delight from Lance. Like Lance could ever show anything but giddy joy at the prospect of Shiro taking him apart completely.

"I can ravish you anywhere you like, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
